Rosario Vampire Friends for Life
by Lord rage quit
Summary: what if Tsukune knew about the school because he had a best friend that was monster but He didn't talk a lot
1. Chapter 1

Rosario + Vampire: Friends for Life

**To everyone out there this will be first person view of my character Salem (from Army of two but Salem is just his name so don't make fun of me. YOU SHOULD LOOK IT UP.) This will be my second story flaming is aloud but not too much and I will take criticism and with out further ado let the story began.**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly. **_**forever alone**_

My best friend Tsukune and I were walking down the road to our new school. Tsukune was a small boy for someone his age he just wasn't bulky was all. He has brown hair and brown eyes at that. Me well I have long blonde hair with spikes on the end and they had re tipis as to look my hair was on fire. I have light blue eyes and I was much bigger than that. (I know what a lot of you are thinking and I'm not a super sayian otherwise I would have put it in a crossover section.) We walk to the out of sight bus stop and wait for the bus to come. I only talk when I need to and only when I'm around my good friends which is basically Tsukune. We sit down on the bench and just sit there until I say

"You ready for this you will be the only human there."

"Yeah I'm ready we have been going to school since were in kindergarten, just because you are a monster doesn't mean that we still can't go to school with each other."

"Thanks, so even though I'm a-"Salem was cut off as the two friends saw the bus coming out of the tunnel.

"wow perfect timing he's only thirty minutes late" as I stare down the driver I get an eerie feeling as he is staring me down with glowing Tsukune doesn't even notice because he is getting his backpack off the ground. The bus driver pulls up to the two kids and he opens the door to let them in and he says.

"You know kid this is a school for monster don't you."

"I'm perfectly aware that this bus transports us to a monster school, my friend here is a monster."

"Is he now, well then what kind of monster are you" the bus driver asks me. I gave him no reply and Tsukune gives a reason why I didn't reply he said

"He doesn't talk much don't feel offended when he doesn't answer you." With that said we walk up the stairs of the bus and into the seats closer to the back. It overall takes thirty minutes before we reach the place the bus driver is supposed to drop us off. He then says to us.

"Be careful kid and good luck your going to need it." And then the bus driver drove back through the tunnel otherwise know as the portal between the human world and the monster world. We then look to our right to see a scarecrow with a pumpkin head and there is a sign that reads "Youkai Academy" We start to walk down the road and I hear a bike rattling before Tsukune and I jumped right before it crashed into Tsukune. The rider and Tsukune get launched into the air and Tsukune lands on the girl , now classified as a girl because of the skirt, and as he sticks his hands to get up he feels something squishy and then he hears a sharp gasp and looks up to see that he is groping the young girl with long pink hair. He then launches backward and starts stammering as he tries to apologize.

"Dude, stop apologizing I don't she knows and I'm trying make sure you get away with it just so you don't get your ass kicked. You see the Rosario she is a vampire she snap your next in an instant if she is released." After I said that Tsukune stop talking the girl then started to say that she was sorry that she ran into him. She then looked up to see that they instead of just being Tsukune she saw me as well from the face that I was getting she didn't know I was there to begin with.

"I'm sorry that I ran into, please forgive me and if I may ask how did you get here?" she asked looking at me I replied with

"Right before you crashed into my friend here (while lifting him up) I jumped out of the way."

"It's alright you don't have to say your sorry. My name is Tsukune this is my friend Salem." Tsukune said

"My name is Moka it's nice to meet you Tsukune and Salem" she said bowing

"Oh crap guys I just realized that we will be late to school if we don't hurry up." With that I grab both of their arms and I start running towards the school. Me and Tsukune are both in the same homeroom when we see a familiar pink haired girl rush into the room and bow to the teacher and say

"Sorry that I'm late teacher I got lost in the hallway" the teacher's first response is a meow and then she says

"Okay go sit behind Tsukune and we can get started." As she heard th9is she turned around and leapt upon Tsukune and he immediately got glares, she then sees me and does the same thing and I het the same thing. "Okay Class now that we have everyone here I would like to welcome you to Youkai academy a school were we learn to live in harmony with humans." Then a kid sitting next to Tsukune says

"Why don't we just eat the humans and rape the girls that would be much easier." I then sit up and walk over to the kid and I hit him so hard that he starts to fly across the room and he makes an indentation on the chalk board. I reply to his comment

"Because of shitheads like you who are too stupid to pay attention to class no sit down or I will hit you again." With that said the kid runs back to his chair nursing the spot where I had hit and with that I sat back down in my seat.

Class was over and Moka Tsukune and I were all sitting on a bench Moka drinking tomato juice and Tsukune was drinking some water. I did not have anything. Then the kid who I smacked in class earlier said "Your name is Moka right my name is Saizou why hang out with this losers when you can hang out with me he then puts his arm up as to signaling her to come over to where he was. He said

"I'm hanging out with Tsukune and Salem right know and why would I hang out with someone like you?"

"Your coming with me if you like it or not girl" Saizou then proceeds to grab Moka's arm but before he could grab her I grab his arm twists it and I slam him into the concrete and kick across the campus. Moka was shocked at what she just saw but Tsukune said

"Why didn't you kick him harder he was deserved it." I just shrugged my shoulders and say back down with Tsukune and Moka. All the classes went on rather smoothly we all went back to our dorms when me and Tsukune heard a girl scream we both looked at each other and said "Moka" I picked up Tsukune and I ran as fast as I could to where I heard the scream. I get to the scene to see that Saizou was in his monster form and I looked over to see that Moka's clothes were almost gone I chuck Tsukune over there and he knew exactly what to do. So I turn my attention to Saizou. He then looks at me and says

"You again, I will make sure to finish you off nice and slow for what you did to me." He then starts to charge me but before he gets very far a massive amount of Yoki came from the direction of where Moka was. Tsukune manages to take off Moka Rosario and he unleashed her inner vampire. She then turns towards Tsukune and says

"So you're the one that has awakened me." She then turns to Saizou and gets a disgusted look on her face then Saizou says

"A vampire no matter I will proceed to make her slave." He then bull rushes her but before he could get very far she jumps up into the air and goes for a kick while saying

"know your place" She then brings an Axe kick down to hit Saizou but before she then realizes she has hit the ground and looks to her left and sees Saizou lying unconscious next to her and then sees me next to Saizou she then proceeds over to me and say who do you think you are by taking out my opponent. I don't giver an answer and I start to walk away. I'm guessing she didn't like that and she forces me to turn around and she says answer me she, I still don't give her an answer. This makes her mad and she tries to kick me. (**I will now make this little part 3 person views**.) She steps a little bit backwards and she swings as hard with her foot that would break his skull. But found out that her foot didn't follow through and she sees that he has her foot in his hand then he lifts her up of the ground and hangs her by her feet in mid air. He then motions Tsukune to walk over hear and explain to her why he didn't answer.

"He didn't answer you because he doesn't talk much and that he says if you try that again you will get seriously hurt and he doesn't care if you are a girl or a vampire he will hurt you really bad to put it lightly. I know what you said Salem but I can't repeat that to a lady." Inner Moka's face looked very confused as to why she listing to a conversation with two when only one of them was talking. She then gets light headed for being upside down to long and tells Salem to put her down.

"He says he will only put you down if you say please." She then says please and he puts her down she then asks him

"What kind of Monster are you?" Salem looks over at Tsukune with a annoyed look on his face then Tsukune says

"Tell her I think she deserves to know." Salem lets out a deep sigh and says

"I'm a demonic Vampire one good thing about being one is that I don't have to constantly drink blood or eat for that matter I get my basic necessities off of the suns rays. Plus on top of all that I'm the strongest being in the world. (**End third person view**) it took a lot out of me when I was done saying that one bad thing about being a demonic Vampire is it's very hard to talk. I then get down on one knee and was breathing heavily. Tsukune then rushes over to my side and helps me up. I then look at Tsukune to make him give back her Rosario. He does that and she nods and she slips it back on Moka now back to her outer self and she passes out and she is know in Tsukune's arms after I assured him that I was okay. We start to head back to the dorms when Moka wakes up and she bites his neck.

**So people of the interwebs what did you think of my second story I am looking for all kinds off feedback except flaming so keep it to your self's and go troll someone else. I will make more even if the review aren't the best but I'm typing these stories because I want to**


	2. Chapter 2

Rosario Vampire: friends for Life Chapter 2

**Hello people this is an updated version because a guest reviewer said that "what is the point of this story if you OC is the strongest and the smartest but this occurred to me that I meantlout for him to be strong not smart other than that nothing else to add**

It was the day after we fought with Saizou and we just started heading to homeroom when we saw a girl with blue hair lurched over and we immediately rush over to see if she was okay. When we get over there I get an eerie about this girl but I quickly push it away when she was hunched over looking like she was in a lot of pain. Tsukune immediately rushes over to aid her and he asks her

"Are you alright, are you hurt?" I'm guessing that at the current moment neither I nor Tsukune was expecting what was going to happen next. She then got up and started rubbing her boobs on Tsukune's chest. (**And if any one thinks I'm being perverted I'm not this is how it goes in the Manga/Anime**) Tsukune finally gets something out after about two to three minutes of the mysterious girl rubbing herself up on Tsukune.

"Uhhh what are you doing?" he said with a wide eyed look about him. She replies with

"I thought you would like this and my breasts hurt so much" she said as she continued to it. I then pick her off Tsukune and carried in the bridal pose to the infirmary. We get to the nurses office and set her down on the white-ish bed next to the window. She looks up at both of us and says

"Thank you for helping me. I never got your guys' names."

"Well my name is Tsukune and this is my best friend Salem." Tsukune replies

"I'm Kurumo it's nice to meet you" she says this as she gives us both a warm smile. She then looks at me with her purple eyes and I suddenly get a very weird feeling while this is happening Tsukune's bright smile just turns to a face that looked like he was being hypnotized and he also had drool coming out of his mouth. He is never like this. This girl must have done something to him. She then has an evil grin on her face and then looks at me to see I did not look like a drooling idiot. She had looked very mad and I got a major headache and she asked me and Tsukune to go not be friends with Moka. Tsukune immediately leaves the room but I manage to get out

"Are you crazy, why would I do that?" I then sit down on the bed next to her because like I said earlier demonic vampire can't talk much. She looks at me in bewilderment and then she has an angry expression on her face. I then immediately go find Moka only to arrive to late as to see Tsukune being mean to Moka. She then runs off to the top of the roof and I see Tsukune leaving. I rush to go see if I could help Moka out of this funk. I walk up to hear that she was talking with her Rosario other wise known as Inner Moka.

"**Naïve one, you must go save Tsukune before he gets kissed by the succubus**." Outer Moka asks

"Why what will happen he obliviously doesn't like me anymore." Inner Moka replies with

"**You really are Naïve he was being Charmed by her if you let Tsukune get kissed by get kissed by the Succubus he will be he slave foreve**r." When I heard this I freaked out and I ran as fast as I could to go stop Tsukune from Kissing Kurumo. I arrive there to only find out that Tsukune was hugging Kurumo.

"I'm sorry if I kiss you I betray someone else he then turns his head to see who had come into the door and he saw me.

"Salem and did you find us I mean not that I'm not glad to see you I just thought no one knew where we were." I then point to my head and he immediately understood how he found us. Moka who was following me came into the doorway a second later and saw Tsukune was hugging Kurumo instead of hugging her. Kurumo then starts screaming

"Why do you like her more than me? I would do everything for you. All she wants to do is suck your blood." She then starts to transform into her succubus form and starts to attack Tsukune and Moka yet she didn't attack me. Then she flies out of the room with Tsukune by the foot with Moka hanging on to Tsukune. I then jump out of the window to go follow Tsukune and Moka. I come to a clearing with them fighting and Moka in her True form she is about to kick Kurumo in the face and send her flying back into a tree when I stop her foot just inches away from Kurumo's face. Inner Moka then asks me.

'Are you crazy she tried to kill me and Tsukune and I thought you of all people should understand that I'm just trying to do what's right." I then take in a deep breath and clam myself for a lot of talking.

"Kurumo was only doing what she had to do to save her race from dying out. I think that if her race was not dying she would have not done that. She just doesn't seem like the kind of person. The one main goal in a Succubus' life is to meet her destined one am I not correct Kurumo?" I then look back ant Kurumo who then just nods and that was enough for me I then pass out.

I wake up to find that I'm in the Nurse's office and I see that Tsukune is chatting with Moka and Kurumo. Tsukune then looks over at me and sees that I am awake. He then tells Moka and Kurumo that I am awake and then what happened next completely shocked me. I stand up to get a jumping Kurumo hugging my face in the middle of her chest. I then start to flail my arms around while Kurumo says

"Thank you Salem for saving me from Moka's evil Vampire side." I then look at Tsukune and he says

"He says that it's no big deal he would have done for anybody epically you Kurumo." I gave Tsukune a mad look as he added that last part in. He just starts laughing like crazy. Then Kurumo starts to say

"Well Salem you know how you said to Moka yesterday how a Succubus' main goal in life his to find her Chosen one or Mate of Fate." I nodded slowly has to figure out why she had brought it up. "Well I have chosen you as my Mate of fate." She says with a giggle. I turn to Tsukune as to see if he knew about this and apparently they knew about this because that was what she was talking to them about. All Moka could do when she told her is that her Jaw dropped to the ground.

It was the next morning and I'm heading to the main building when I see Moka and Tsukune next to each other I then proceed to walk over to her but I suddenly get one of Kurumo's hugs. (Which if anyone of you didn't read the manga or watch the anime, it's she jumps high and hugs you with her boobs in your face.) I then proceed to flail my arms around and then Moka and Tsukune turn around to see the commotion and see Kurumo on top of me and they get her off of me. Then Kurumo says

"I'm sorry that I attacked you guys yesterday please forgive me, plus I baked some cookies. She then gets cookies out from behind her and shows them to us. We each take a bite out of our cookies and we all get a very pleased look on our faces. I then look at Tsukune and he says.

"Salem and I both love your cookies Kurumo, they're really good."

"I agree with Tsukune they are really good and you didn't need to apologize for yesterday." Moka said. Then Kurumo replies with.

"Oh no matter I felt like I had to." Then we all headed off to school Moka latched onto Tsukune's arm and Kurumo latched onto mine. The rest off the day went off without another incident. Even the next few weeks were very quiet but something happened when the grades for mid terms came out.

It first started off with Moka looking at the charts and noticing her name at the thirteenth spot. Then Tsukune saw that he was 107(**random number**) and Kurumo around the two hundredth spot. Then a little girl in a witch's hat and a cape came up to the board. She then scrolls from the bottom of the list to the top and notices that her name was on the number one spot. She then skips off to then run into a kid who just looked at her. He then said

"Yukari Sendo,why am I not surprised to see that you did get the top spot but I have been getting complaints about you pulling pranks on the other students and they asked me to deal with you."

He then lifts her off the ground and goes for a punch but I quickly run over to her and stop the punch before it hits her. The student just looks in surprise to see that his fist was stopped but I just shake my finger in a way that this was a big no no. I then launch him back into his cronies behind him and they start to run away. Moka then comes over to see if Yukari was okay.

"Are you okay are you hurt?" Then starts to check to see if Yukari had any injuries. She was did not have any injuries, But all Yukari could say was

"Your Moka Akashiya, you are very smart placed thirteenth in the mid-terms and are very beautiful plus you're a vampire. She then turns to Tsukune and says you're Tsukune Aono average student and I do not know what kind of Monster you are. She then turns to Kurumo and says Kurumo Kuno (don't know how to spell her last name so I'm sticking with that but if anyone can tell me in the reviews it would be greatly appreciated.) below average student place around the two hundredths and has really big boobs." She then turns to me and haddock a angry look on her face and doesn't say anything to me. I then look at Tsukune and he says

"He told me to tell you what don't know what to say?"

"Salem the only thing I know about you is that you got 106th place in the mid-terms and that I don't know the reason for you to be hanging out with Moka she is way out of your league. She then takes out a stick with a heart on the end of it with the star in the middle of it. She then waves it in the air and then metal basins drop out of the sky but I move out of the way before they hit me. But she manages to hit Tsukune with one though. I then take Tsukune to the infirmary and Kurumo tags along Moka then said.

"I will catch up to you guys later I'm going to head to class' I then turn her around, give her a smile and give her a thumps up to signal that is was okay.

**Hello my friends so this was the end of Chapter 2 don't send me ideas because I already know what I'm going with this but I will take reviews on it what I need to approve on it and what you like about it with all that jazz. Remember please try to refrain yourselves from flaming and you all have a nice summer vacation.**


	3. Chapter 3

Rosario Vampire Friends for life

Hello my wonderful friends sorry for it being so long from my last post but my computers being crappy so I'm doing this on my IPod, and as of now I will be putting in random 3rd person views.

We head to the infirmary to drop off Tsukune and headed back to class then proceeded with the day as normal. It was right before lunch when we all met up, Tsukune was out of the nurses office Kurumo with me and Moka with Yukari holding onto on to her 'assets' I then looked at Tsukune and he told Yukari

"My friend here wants to know why your holding on to Moka that way?" she then literally jumps of Moka then says

"I love Moka and I will do anything for her and I don't understand why she hangs out with the likes of you." she waves her wand again and tries to drop a basin on my head but I swiftly dodge it.

Switching to third person

The group just saw Salem grab Yukari's hair and lift her and he swiftly runs off the school campus out of fear of what Salem will do to her makes them worry and rush out to find the little witch. They runs as fast as they can to find a dust trail outside of school. Then Tsukune dripped and tugged the Rosary off of Mokas chest. Kurumo the relaid the situation to inner Moka. She then said

"Well let's go save that witch."

she then ran in way of the dust cloud she could catch up to the demonic vampire because all the demonic vampire is stronger than a normal vampire. Moka arrived at the scene to find three Lizard men probably the three guys from earlier today she thought lying on the ground unconscious she then looks to her right to see Salem holding Yukari by the collar up close to him with a mad expression on his face. He then proceeds to say in a yelling matter

"Yukari Sendo do you want to know what I am, I am the Demonic Vampire and you have made the mistake if making me mad now I am going to show you why that was a mistake!"

Switching back to 1 person view

I was about to punch Yukari before my hand was stopped and I looked over to see who it was. To my surprise it was Inner Moka and all she said was.

"Don't hit her or you will make an enemy of all of us" as on Que Kurumo and Tsukune ran into the clearing. There jaws dropped when they saw what was happening. Because Tsukune had never seen me angry ever because this was the first time I really felt angry. I then look at Yukari to see that she was very scarred. I wasn't going to hit her but I was going to do something else.

"I won't hit her" that seemed to make everyone relax until I said "I'm going to break her arm though" and that's exactly what I did it wasn't a major break just barely enough for her to get a cast. She then proceeds to scream very loudly and cry. I then just drop her and walk away like nothing happened and Tsukune picks up Yukari and runs to the nurse. Inner Moka then says to me

"what the hell was that I told you not to hurt her!"

" no you told me not to hit her I didn't hit her I barely broke her arm she thinks she is above everyone just because she is smart and therefore I hurt her she lucky I didn't kill her." I then walk back to my dorm room and rest up. When I woke up to leave for school I found that Kurumo Tsukune Outer Moka and a little with a cast on her arm hiding behind Moka. They all had glares on there face looking at me except for Yukari she had a face like she was about to die. Then Moka said

"why did you break her arm?!" she said almost yelling

"First why are guys in my room and second I didn't like her attitude. She tried to drop a basin on my head hit Tsukune with one then she tried to do it again while she was groping you. I don't like that kinda of stuff and third she thinks she is better than everyone ." it was a good thing that I was in my bed because I felt very queasy I would have to count on Tsukune for help with me talking. This time it's Tsukune that's talking to me

"Well that doesn't give you an excuse to break her arm she didn't server that." I then look at him to tell him what I wanted to say

"He says he barely broke her arm did you guys see the X-ray there was only a small crack nothing severe. They all look at me in confusion and asked me how did I know that because i have been in here the whole night. I looked at Tsukune and he said

"He says he wouldn't break her arm any further he's not a monster and he says that he thought she need to be taught a lesson. Not that thought what he did was right." they all look at me then Kurumo asks me

"What made you snap like that you are usually so level headed plus I never want to see that again so let me know what made you do that." she said with a very concerned look on her face. I looked at Tsukune and he said

"He honestly doesn't know that has never happened before and I would because we have been friends since we were kids so I don't know either." they all looked at me with concerned faces and by this time I'm standing up.

Before he says it he laughs a little "He says that he would love to continue this conversation but if we do we will be late to school. As they realize this I'm already out the door and headed to school. While I was sitting down already my three friends were walking through the door out of breath. They all sat down and I looked at Tsukune and he nodded then our teacher Ms. Nekome (I think that's how you spell it) walked in with her tail showing.

"hey kids now I think you must know that today you must pick the club you want to be in and don't forget to stop by my club, the Newspaper club!

So the entire class period we were supposed to pick the club that we wanted to join Tsukune wanted to join the Swimming club I look at him and say to him (through telepathy)

"I'm only going to say two things Mermaids and you know what they are from what I've told you and Moka is a vampire and they hate water"

Then Tsukune withdrew his selection of joining the swim club. All the other clubs just wanted Moka and Kurumo in them for their bodies and looks but the only normal looking club was the newspaper club. So we joined that one. As we're walking into the newspaper club we Ms. Nekome say

"Meow? Oh hello all thank you for joining the newspaper club the president will be in here shortly. We wait a minute before the club president comes in. As soon as he walks in I get really bad vibe from him.

"hello everybody I'm the club president but just call me Gin (forgot his entire name) now let's get down to business if the ladies could put up promotional posters up there and gentlemen put up posters outside that would be great I will try and find a sponsor for our papers so lets get started."

As we left to put up the posters I look back and see that Gin is looking up their skirts. So I walk over to him and pick him up by the back of the neck. He starts to flail around screaming and yelling that's when it hit me. He is a Perverted Werewolf I then say in a very Monotone voice

"Not cool bro." as I say this the girls get a chill up there spine as I say this and they look behind them to see me holding the club president by the scruff. Kurumo tells me

"Salem let him go he has done nothing" I then look at her and say (in her mind) can I talk to you for a minute. She then asks in her mind

"who was that?" I reply with Salem now please meet me outside. I let go of Gin and I walk out into the Hallway and Kurumo follows. We then have a conversation in her mind.

"Please Kurumo don't trust him he is not what he seems to be." she replies with

"First how are we doing this second I do trust you, but if something happens that seems suspicious I will let you know." she stares at me with intensive eyes purple then I say to her

"Kurumo you don't need to charm me because you have already have won me over." She seems surprised by this but wasn't able to reply as I proceed to kiss her. After we are done kissing we head back into the classroom with her arm in mine but we run into Moka with tears in her eyes and we see a Gin, Tsukune with a red handprint on there faces. Kurumo asks

"What the hell happened?" Gin then says

"Well Tsukune tried to look up Moka's skirt she didn't know what to do and she slapped us both." I knew Gin was lying told I Kurumo and Tsukune this but I was going to play along with it. So with the events with Gin tricking everyone that Tsukune was the pervert and then he tried to take Moka for his own

3rd person View

Moka sees Gin walk up the stairs and he shows her some pictures f Tsukune looking into the girls dorm Tsukune Kurumo runs up the stair while Salem walks up the stairs and Tsukne yells

"Don't listen to him Moka, he's lying!" the next few moments were unexpected to the group except Salem. Gin starts to transform into a werewolf. He then yells out

"Moka will be mine!" but before he could do anything he was hit in the head by several Basins.

1st person view

I look over to see Yukari waving her little wand about and I look back at Gin to see him knocked out. I then hear Tsukune say

"Good job Yukari." her eyes light up with praise and I walk over to Tsukune and push him toward Moka. While I pushed him he tripped and he pulled Mokas Rosary clean off and she began to turn into her vampire form. She ran over to me and tried to kick me I stop her and say

"Will you never learn, come on." I fling her around and push her towards Tsukune she trips on the same rock as Tsukune did and she lands on Tsukune and takes on look at him and bits him on the neck.

Well that was chapter 3 I hope you all enjoyed it and that you guys have a nice week


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all my faithful readers I have lost the will to write this story because of school and all I just don't have time. Plus it would probably take me 2 weeks to write a chapter because I'm busy. But I will be writing a new series I will try to make it entertaining but this story is just bad and if anyone wants to adopt it you are more than welcome to just let me know by writing a review as always Thundermonkey39 :)


End file.
